¿Que es el amor, sin ti ?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Solo quiero saber…que es el amor, para ti? Que es el amor, para que me dejaras así? Que es el amor, que dijiste sentir? Que es el amor, para amarte así?...


**¿Qué es el amor, sin ti?**

Nos conocimos en un programa de competencia, el cual se transmitía nivel de todo el país. Era uno de esos programas, en los cuales se formaban equipos y estos se enfrentaban en diferentes pruebas de habilidad física y mental.

Tú, un gran empresario de gran éxito y reconocimiento, sobre todo porque todo lo que tenias, lo habías ganado gracias a tu esfuerzo. Yo cantante que gano popularidad y reconocimiento.

Los productores de aquel programa, nos pidió concursar en él. Ambos aceptamos e hicimos parte del mismo equipo. Nos conocimos e hicimos amigos, fue lindo comenzar de esa manera…Luego de un tiempo, comenzaste a coquetear con una persona del otro equipo y la verdad en ese entonces, no me importaba…Ese coqueteo no llego hacer más que eso, un simple coqueteo, por qué? Dejaste de hacerlo y seguiste compitiendo junto al equipo…

Como miembros del mismo equipo y grupo, empezamos a convivir más, a salir y así estrechamos más la amistad que teníamos. Poco a poco, nos empezamos a bromear y juguetear de diferente manera a la que la hacíamos antes. Empezamos con coqueteos, insinuaciones, abrazos por demás cariños y al final besos robados… Que terminaron con una declaración tuya, frente acamaras…que me querías y deseabas iniciar una relación conmigo…Yo, no sabía qué hacer o decir, pues eso me había tomado por sorpresa…pero al recuperarme acepte…acepte compartir un enamoramiento contigo.

Pasamos hacer la pareja más linda y llamativa de todo el programa. Aquel que tú aceptaste por diversión y para salir del mundo empresarial, por lo menos por la tarde. Y yo solo acepte estar en este, solo por diversión…

Pero como bien dicen, no todo podría ser miel sobre hojuelas y esa era la verdad. Con él inicio de nuestra relación, también vinieron problemas y conflictos, sobre todo con un participante del programa, aquella persona con la que coqueteabas…

Esta persona empezó a atacarme de todas las maneras que le eran posibles, pues sentía que por mi tú la dejaste a un lado…nada más fuera de lo real, pues tú me contaste que si dejaste a esa persona fue porque te diste cuenta que no era lo que buscabas…

M e pedias mil y una veces, que te perdonara, pues te sentías culpable de que esa persona me atacara y por ser tan idiota de haber iniciado esto. Yo solo te decía que no importaba y que me alegraba que estés junto a mí. Me defendías, frente a todo y todos. Ante, cometarios venenosos y mal intencionados defendías nuestras relación de enamorados. Esto hacía que cada día te quisiera más…

Pasaron los días y luego los meses. Cuando cumplimos cinco meses de enamorados, el mismo día de nuestro aniversario, me pediste nuevamente frente cámaras y todos, ser novios…una vez más me sorprendiste y es que todo fue tan repentino…y acepte, acepte estar contigo como novios…

Otra vez aquel ser despreciable, ataco con sus celos y envidia, trato una vez mas de sepáranos y con ayuda de la producción, solo lograron separarnos, en diferentes equipos…ahora éramos rivales, no directos pero rivales al fin…

Una vez más salimos adelante y continuamos con nuestro amor. Sí, se había convertido en amor, lo que empezó con querer.

Salimos de vacaciones en el programa. Saliste también de vacaciones de la empresa que dirigías dejando atrás, muchas cosas… y yo, cancele conciertos y eventos, para ir contigo. Contigo de vacaciones, lejos de todos los que querían sepáranos, de todos nuestros negocios, de nuestros mundos tan diferentes…

Fueron unas hermosas vacaciones. La pasamos de maravilla de un lugar a otro, sin la necesidad de nada, ni la molesta presencia de nadie. La última noche fue la mejor…, me declaraste amor sincero, el cual correspondí de la misma manera y es que te amaba, de la misma forma en la que aun lo hago.

Nos entregamos mutuamente. Nuestra primera vez desde que empezamos una relación. Mi primera vez fue contigo y yo, sabía que no era la tuya…tú, ya habías tenido tus "aventurillas", como le decías. Sí, sabía todo eso y mucho más, al igual que tú sabías mucho más de mí…

Al terminar ese momento de entrega, me propusiste compartir nuestras vidas, ser uno por la eternidad, pues no te creías capaz de estar sin mi nunca más…acepte, una vez más te acepte. Ahora como compañero de vida, como esposo.

Regresamos a nuestros mundos. Tú, a la empresa y Yo, al escenario…convocados una vez más por el programa, aceptamos participar, no sabiendo que esta vez, esto nos iba a separar…si, esta vez lograron lo que desde el inicio buscaron…

Como termino?, así como empezó…sin saber, como pasó…

Ahora lloro, cada vez que te veo y que tus palabras dirigidas a mi sean como cuchillas. Los labios que una vez me declararon amor eterno, ahora solo me dañaban…Frente a todos y cámaras, demuestro indiferencia y fortaleza…pero bien saben, mis amigos y compañeros de equipo que esto no es más que una máscara, que oculta lo que en verdad siento…

Tras cámaras, en camerinos, lugar en el que una vez compañeros que se convirtieron en amigos, me preguntaban el porqué de mis sonrisas tontas, el de mis ojos iluminados…ahora me consuelan y me preguntan, el porqué todo acabo…y no sé qué decirles, pues yo tampoco lo sé…

Mis sonrisas y miradas, se han ido. Sean ido contigo, el dueño de todo…

Tú, fuiste el que me saco de mi depresión cuando, él me daño. El que me ayudo y defendió frente a todo. Él que me amo y amé con todo mi ser. Y ahora eres el que más dolor me causa…tal vez sea momento de cerrar este capítulo…momento de decir adiós a todo…y renacer con un nuevo amanecer…volver hacer como era, hacer lo que era antes, de que entraras en mi vida. Aunque suene imposible, lo hare…

Solo quiero saber…que es el amor, para ti? Que es el amor, para que me dejaras así? Que es el amor, que dijiste sentir? Que es el amor, para amarte así?...

Hoy derramo mis últimas lagrimas por ti…hoy me prometo dejar de llorar por ti…hoy me prometo morir para ti…hoy prometo renacer, con el nuevo día después de la noche…hoy prometo vivir sin ti…hoy prometo olvidarme del amor que un día sentí, por ti…y también prometo, no amar a nadie como a ti…

Porque… ¿qué es el amor, sin ti?

**N/A: y como dijo mi hermano, el estar encerrada en un cuarto me atrofio la única neurona que vaga por mi cabecita…Jajaja…ya ven, termine escribiendo drama y lo peor sin personajes definidos…espero que ustedes, los que lean, puedan buscar personajes adecuados para este finc…sea quien quiera, pues no eh pensado en una pareja en especial…besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
